


it won't fused into

by vrishaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Graphic Description, One-Sided Relationship, alternate universe - hanahaki byou, mainly angst tho, there wont be daisuga im sorry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrishaba/pseuds/vrishaba
Summary: Terkadang, Koushi ingin menjelma menjadi sekuntum bunga. Apa representasinya? Apakah seperti mawar yang tangguh, atau dahlia? Mungkin seberharga gazania, atau paling tidak, sesuci magnolia. Karena sungguh, merah pekat dan biru helai hortensia sama sekali tidak hinggap di benaknya.





	it won't fused into

**Author's Note:**

> Aku meninggalkan beberapa _clue_ untuk kalian temukan sendiri maksudnya dalam cerita ini.  
>  Well, sebenarnya fanfiksi ini merupakan cross-post dari [sini](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12483238/1/it-won-t-fused-into)!

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Koushi Sugawara melangkah di koridor rumah sakit. Setelah sepuluh menit yang lalu menanyakan keberadaan Shoyo Hinata di resepsionis, kini ia sedang berusaha menjejerkan langkah dengan seorang dokter muda yang mengaku akan menuju ke arah yang sama. Daichi Sawamura, begitu nama yang tercetak di _name tag_ miliknya—atau setidaknya Koushi berasumsi itu miliknya.

“Jadi,” sang dokter buka suara, “Kau kenalan pasien?”

Koushi—yang sedari tadi pikirannya terbang ke sana kemari—gelagapan sebelum akhirnya menjawab, “Iya. Shoyo adalah juniorku ketika SMA.”

“Junior?”

Koushi dapat merasakan kedua alis tajam dokter di sebelahnya menyatu, maka ia menambahkan dengan buru-buru, “Tim voli.”

“Oh,” adalah satu-satunya respon yang dibentuk Daichi dengan bibirnya setelah mendengar pernyataan Koushi.

Setelahnya, hening berkuasa. Sepatu formal yang dikenakan Daichi mengetuk lantai, suaranya tegas dan mantap. Sekilas Koushi melirik ujung kaki Daichi, menemukan sepasang San Frissco hitam, tampak terpoles semir dan digosok habis hingga Koushi sempat berpikir permukaan sepatu itu dipel menggunakan minyak kelapa setiap pagi. Berbanding terbalik dengan _sneakers_ kumal yang masuk begitu saja di kakinya—bukan karena sengaja, hanya saja dering telepon di pagi hari disusul rengekan Yachi mengatakan bahwa Shoyo kecelakaan membuatnya tidak berpikir dua kali demi sebuah alas kaki.

(Setelahnya Koushi berjanji akan menghubungi ibunya agar tidak ribut mencari ke mana perginya sepatu yang seharusnya telah masuk ke truk sampah siang ini.)

“Aku juga bermain voli ketika SMA.”

Suara rendah mengalihkan atensi Koushi dari pusat bumi. Tampak Daichi menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil, membuat Koushi merapal doa dalam hati semoga Daichi tidak menganggapnya aneh karena memperhatikan sepatu lebih dari (sekitar) sepuluh detik. Tapi untungnya tidak, sebab pandangan Daichi kembali menghadap depan—atau mungkin ia sadar, tapi tidak peduli.

Berdehem kecil, Koushi mengangguk. “Hanya ketika SMA?”

“ _Well_ ,” Daichi mendengus. “Jika diberi kesempatan untuk memilih, saat ini aku lebih ingin bermain-main dengan bola dibanding bermain-main dengan nyawa manusia.”

Lalu Koushi tertawa. Daichi pun ikut tertawa. Saat itulah mereka berdua sampai di depan kamar rawat Shoyo Hinata.

Hari itu adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas Shoyo, Daichi Sawamura.

—Sekaligus kali pertama Koushi tidak mengacuhkan detak jantungnya yang selip tiba-tiba.

 

* * *

Daichi tidak lagi peduli akan rentetan kalimat tanya dari Shoyo (yang bersikeras ikut mendorong brankar meskipun tiga orang perawat pun sebenarnya cukup untuk sebujur sosok yang terkulai di atasnya) mengenai penyakit yang diderita Koushi. Ia berusaha menulikan telinga, memutar otak hingga kemungkinan terburuk didapatnya, namun, tidak jua ide diterima.

Sosok yang terbujur itu, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah Koushi. Shoyo menemukannya tak sadarkan diri di balik meja kasir di tokonya setengah jam yang lalu, darah mengalir dari bibirnya beserta beberapa kelopak bunga.

Daichi tidak habis pikir, apakah lelaki itu mengalami depresi hingga memutuskan bunuh diri dengan memakan bunga? Jika zat kimia masih bisa dimasukkan ke akal, tapi _bunga_?

“Daichi-san!”

Daichi berhenti. Membiarkan para perawat mendorong brankar ke unit gawat darurat, sementara dirinya berhenti. Shoyo sontak ikut menghentikan langkah, dan baru saja ia bergerak untuk menyentuh lengan Daichi, tubuhnya terdorong dengan cepat ke belakang hingga menghantam dinding rumah sakit. Menimbulkan debum yang cukup keras untuk melahirkan ringisan di bibir Shoyo.

Sebuah decihan lolos dari bibir si pemuda sebelum ia angkat bicara, “Apa mau—”

“Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa maumu?!”

Kalimat Shoyo disela oleh teriakan murka Daichi. Ia memegang kerah kemeja Shoyo dan menariknya, membawa wajah pria yang lebih muda darinya itu hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya. Napasnya tersengal, napas keduanya tersengal. Daichi menatap Shoyo dengan amarah yang tak terbendung.

“Sedari tadi kau bertanya keadaan Sugawara seperti anak ayam meminta makan! Sugawara bahkan bukan indukmu!”

Shoyo terbelalak. Tidak habis pikir mengapa Daichi sebegini marahnya.

Ia marah. Daichi tahu dirinya marah, tetapi sebenarnya bukan kepada Shoyo, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja kondisi yang tidak tepat melahirnya aksi yang tidak tepat pula. Sangat malang Shoyo berada di sampingnya dan mencicit minta penjelasan.

Sembari terus menatap kedua bola mata Shoyo yang dipenuhi tanda tanya, pikiran Daichi melayang, membabi buta. Di antara sirat ketakutan dan kekhawatiran, Daichi mendapat jawaban atas segala pertanyaan yang ia lempar untuknya sendiri.

Situasi yang dialami Koushi, adalah karena dirinya sendiri.

Sesaat kemudian, Shoyo dapat kembali bernapas lega karena Daichi menjauhkan tangan dari lehernya. Menelan bulat-bulat rentetan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin disemburkan kepada sang dokter tetapi melihat keadaan pria di hadapannya yang—bisa dibilang—kacau.

Daichi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, menggosoknya keras-keras sambil mengerang. Sumpah serapah lolos dari bibirnya (membuat Shoyo nyaris berjengit).

Lalu dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, kedua matanya tajam menatap mata Shoyo.

“Kau,” panggil Daichi, suaranya serak dan lelah, “Kau tahu apa keluhan Sugawara akhir-akhir ini?”

 

* * *

 

Yachi Hitoka, seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang periang, baru saja menuju rumah sakit untuk kembali menemani sang kekasih, Shoyo. Beruntunglah toko milik Koushi tidak berada terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit. Segelas _frappuccino_ ditempatkan di atas meja kayu, mulai mengeluarkan embun, sebagai tanda terima kasih atas buket bunga yang berisi rangkaian kala lili, gerbera, dan aster, serta sentuhan lavender yang diterimanya dari Koushi secara cuma-cuma.

(Itupun jika kalimat “Dibayar dengan segelas _frappe_!” tetap dapat diartikan cuma-cuma.)

Koushi menyukai bunga. Mungkin malah butuh lebih dari sekadar suka untuk mendirikan sebuah toko bunga potong dan memanajeri seorang diri. Tidak hanya itu, bunga-bunga yang ada di tokonya merupakan hasil kebun sendiri. Pria berusia pertengahan dua puluh tahun itu menemukan kebahagiaan saat melihat kuncup-kuncup mungil yang dirawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang mulai mekar. Sungguh suatu keindahan tiada tara.

“Sugawara-san?”

Suara yang familier memasuki indra pendengaran Koushi. Lelaki berambut abu itu mengalihkan pandang dari keranjang bunga dan mencari sumber suara. Adalah Daichi, berdiri dengan kemeja abu yang lengannya digulung sesiku, menatapnya sembari mengumbar senyum simpul. Pria itu berdiri di bawah tiap lampu jalan, sekitar tiga meter dari toko bunga Koushi.

Tiba-tiba saja Koushi merasa dadanya sesak.

“Sawamura-san? Apa yang membawamu ke sini?”

Ditodong pertanyaan barusan, Daichi melepas tawa. Sembari menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan tangan kanan, ia berjalan mendekati Koushi. “Sedang istirahat siang, dan kopi di Starbuck adalah yang terbaik di sekitar sini,” jelasnya. Tangannya bergerak menunjuk kafe yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Daichi, Koushi menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Bukannya ia berharap Daichi kemari untuk menemuinya, tetapi, ia sadar memang itu yang ia harapkan.

“Gadis berambut pirang tadi, Yachi-san, bukan? Kekasih Hinata.” Daichi melempar tanya.

Dibalas Koushi dengan anggukan, ia bertanya balik, “Sudah beberapa hari aku tidak menjenguk Shoyo. Bagaimana keadaannya?”

“Sudah sangat membaik. Luka di kepalanya pun sudah mengering. Kurasa tidak butuh waktu lebih dari satu minggu untuknya dapat meninggalkan rumah sakit.”

Koushi tersenyum lega mendengar penuturan Daichi. Shoyo sudah seperti adik bagi Koushi. Ia masih ingat betapa cemas dirinya ketika melihat pemuda lincah itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit, ditemani Yachi yang tak henti terisak.

Koushi lega karena Daichi dapat dipercaya. Ia mengakui bahwa Daichi sangat profesional terhadap pekerjaannya. Dan ini bukan kali kedua mereka bertemu. Semenjak Shoyo dirawat akibat kecelakaan—tabrak lari, Koushi sering bertatap muka dengan Daichi di rumah sakit. Namun inilah untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu di luar lingkungan rumah sakit.

“Apakah kau mau ikut makan siang denganku?” tanya Daichi, tetapi matanya tidak sengaja menangkap segelas _frappuccino_ berlogo hijau di atas meja. “Ah, kau sudah makan siang, ya?”

Koushi menggeleng setelah menyadari arah pandang Daichi. “Yachi yang membelinya.”

Daichi mengangguk paham kemudian tersenyum simpul.

Dan Koushi merasa dadanya kembali sesak.

“Jadi, mau makan siang bersama?”

“Tentu saj—”

Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Dadanya ngilu. Koushi terbatuk dan berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Daichi.

“Maaf, Sawamura-san,” ucap Koushi disela tarikan napas, “Aku baru ingat ada karangan bunga yang harus kuselesaikan. Silakan nikmati waktumu. Aku permisi.”

Selanjutnya yang Koushi ingat, ia berlari memasuki toko, meninggalkan Daichi begitu saja, dan tersedak di depan meja kasir. Tangannya menyenggol vas berisi lavender.

Ia tersedak, menyenggol vas berisi lavender, dan sehelai mahkota bunga berwarna biru muda mendarat di lantai toko yang dingin.

Koushi membeku.

 

* * *

 

“Kau,” panggil Daichi, suaranya serak dan lelah, “Kau tahu apa keluhan Sugawara akhir-akhir ini?”

Shoyo mengangguk, menegakkan tubuh. Ia ingin—paling tidak—membantu Daichi dengan mengutarakan apa yang ia ketahui.

“Suga-san sering batuk akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin sekitar satu bulan terakhir, sejak aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Beberapa kali kami—aku dan Yachi- _chan_ —menemukannya menggigil di kamar apartemen. Dia tampak seperti ... keracunan? Ya, seperti keracunan. Terkadang aku melihat bercak darah di lantai tokonya dengan beberapa kelopak bunga. Kubilang pada Suga-san agar berhati-hati karena kupikir dia keracunan akibat menghirup serbuk bunga—entah apa, yang dapat membuat orang keracunan! Tetapi Suga-san selalu mengelak dan mengatakan—”

“Cukup, kau membuatku pusing, Hinata.”

Daichi memijat kening, sebelah tangan melambai, meminta Shoyo diam. Ia lalu menyenderkan punggung ke dinding rumah sakit. Ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Segera ditariknya ponsel—terdengar suara keletak halus akibat punggung ponsel beradu dengan cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya—dan menekuri tulisan di layar. Satu pesan masuk.

 

 

> _Dari: Yui Michimiya_
> 
> _Daichi, jangan lupa untuk menemui temanmu yang memiliki toko bunga itu. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya, berkonsultasi mengenai rangkaian bunga apa yang cocok untuk hari pernikahan kita.  
>                  _
> 
> _P.S. Jangan lupa makan!_

Kedua bola mata Daichi membesar. Bergeming menatap payar ponsel dan cincin bergantian. Terus bergantian, hingga layar ponsel kembali hitam.

Setelahnya mengumpat kasar.

“Oh iya, Daichi-san, di dekat kakimu, sepertinya mahkota bunga yang entah dikonsumsi atau apalah oleh Suga-san.”

Mendengar suara Shoyo, Daichi spontan menarik kakinya sedikit ke belakang. Menatap sehelai daun mahkota berwarna biru muda yang nyaris tenggelam oleh pekatnya warna darah. Tenggelam, namun tidak menyatu.

Dalam sekejap, semuanya jelas.

Daichi terus menatap helai mahkota bunga itu, nanar.

“ _Hanahaki_...”

 

* * *

 

Anyir. Merah, pekat, dan menguarkan aroma karat. Cukup membuat Koushi mual dan terus menerus memuntahkan _apapun_ yang ingin ia muntahkan. Kedua tangan Koushi meraba-raba permukaan lantai kamar mandi yang sudah dihujani darah dan beberapa helai daun mahkota berwarna biru muda. Air matanya mengalir.

Koushi tahu, ia akan mati.

Akhir-akhir ini Koushi selalu menelan kembali mahkota bunga yang naik ke kerongkongan setiap kali ia terbatuk. Koushi selalu menekan dan menahan napas setiap kali ia merasakan tanaman itu _bergerak_ di paru-parunya.

Dan Koushi selalu mati-matian menahan rasa sakit setiap kali bertegur sapa dengan Daichi, sekadar lewat atau melalui pesan teks.

Koushi tahu, ia jatuh cinta.

Bahkan dengan menyadari jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tidak seharusnya ia cintai pun sudah membuat dadanya bak diiris belati. Koushi tidak perlu penyakit brengsek seperti hanahaki untuk menyadari perasaannya kepada Daichi.

Koushi mengerang lemah. Terkadang, ia ingin menjelma menjadi sekuntum bunga. Apa representasinya? Apakah seperti mawar yang tangguh, atau dahlia? Mungkin seberharga gazania, atau paling tidak, sesuci magnolia. Karena sungguh, merah pekat dan biru helai hortensia sama sekali tidak hinggap di benaknya.

Mengetahui fakta bahwa ia memuntahkan hortensia membuatnya sadar akan kondisi tubuhnya. Tidak hanya hanahaki, Koushi juga akan merasakan efek samping dari racun hortensia. Merutuki dirinya dan kebodohannya selama ini tidak sadar dan selalu menelan kembali helai bunga alih-alih memuntahkannya.

Koushi tahu pasti, ia akan mati—untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Maka dari itu, ketika kabar bahagia datang dari Daichi dan calon istrinya, Yui Michimiya, Koushi tidak bisa lebih bahagia.

Ia bahagia jika Daichi bahagia.

Ia bahagia karena pada akhirnya, tumbuhan sialan di dalam dirinya tidak lagi berkembang untuk selamanya.

 

 

* * *

 

**“Kau menumbuhkan bunga pada diriku—pada hidupku, dan itu indah.”**

* * *

 

**FIN**


End file.
